Cardcaptor Sakura: Bejeweled Memories
by xXkeii-chanXx
Summary: Tomoyo happens to be the reincarnation of a powerful princess but the fragments of her memories are unclear. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran along with Eriol must solve each riddle to unlock Tomoyo's memories and for her to obtain her powers. SxS, ExT


**xXKeii-chanXx**: Hey everyone! This would be my first ccs fic! Hopefully this would be a good one... I made some (very) minor adjustments to this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters!

LEGEND:

'...' thinking

"..." talking

-- palce -- change scene

* * *

**Epilogue**

It has been two months since Sakura and Syaoran got together. Tomoyo watched the two of them happily, her amethyst eyes sparkling like diamonds. 'Sakura looks cute when she blushes' Tomoyo thought holding her video camera taping Sakura and Syaoran's _date_. True, she was very happy for the two of them but in the back of her mind sorrow still lingered. Seeing her best friend happy was good enough, right? This was the first time Tomoyo had felt lonely, _alone_. 'I hope the both of you will have a happy relationship' she thought with a poignant smile holding back the tears that were about to come out of her beautiful amethyst orbs.

-- Tomoyo's house --

Tomoyo was sleeping sounly on her queen-sized bed until she had the strangest dream.

_Tomoyo's Dream_

_Tomoyo was walking in what seemed like an old castle dungeon. 'Where am I?' she continued walking until she reached a dead end. Everything was dark and nothing was stiring. 'Wait! what's that' she can hear screaming and loud metal footsteps. She walked closer and saw a beautiful woman wearing a black kimono with red and blue flowers as its design. There was a symbol of a Lily at her back which tomoyo knew as her family crest. There were two knights following her._

_"This way Princess Sayuri!" the taller knight said. The wall began to open and it led to the forest. 'What's happening?' Tomoyo was engrossed on what was happening. She followed them to the forest. 'What is a princess doing escaping her own palace?'._

_"Oh no! they're gaining on us!" Princess Sayuri said. Tomoyo turned around and saw two horses with a knight in dark armor, and a man with long scarlet hair wearing a strange clothing riding on them. He ran towards the princess and grabbed her wrist. 'What's gonna happen?' Tomoyo was dying to know what will happen._

_"Your power will become mine my dear princess" the man with the scarlet hair said. Black waves came out from his hands and it went inside the princess. _

_"AHH!!" the pain was too unbearable and Princess Sayuri collapsed on the soft grass. A box appeared in front of of the malevolent scarlet haired man. He opened the box. It was filled with precious stones. Suddenly, four priests came from the bushes. They held huge staffs and said their incantation. The scarlet haired man began to fade._

_"I will have my revenge Princess Sayuri" were his last words. The four priests hurriedly went to Pincess Sayuri's side and examined her. 'Will she be okay?' Tomoyo thought. One of the priests shook his head sadly. The princess had died. 'Why?' Tomoyo was taken aback. She move backwards until she reached the lake. SPLASH! She was being pulled down aprubtly. The last thing she saw was a book with an intricate design being held by one of the priests. 'Help me... Sakura...' she thought as she slowly began to sink deeper. _

_End of Tomoyo's Dream_

Tomoyo woke up panting. Sweat rolled down her neck. 'Princess... Sayuri... who is she? What's going to happen to me?' that dream seemed so real to Tomoyo. She thought deeply making her head ache. 'Maybe I should think about this tomorrow' she said rubbing her temples.

-- Narita --

"I'm back Sakura-chan, Daidouji-san, and my cute little descendant..." A glasses-wearing boy said with his trademark smile.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**xXKeii-chanXx:** First chapter finished. Please be kind, this is my first CCS fanfic (nervous) R&R please!

**Thanks to:**

**Sadame no Kegeboushi-** for reviewing and telling me your inshights (I changed it.)

**Mysterious Angel Girl, SakuraSasuke29, Pikachu407, Annonymous Amethyst**- for reviewing (hopefully I'll be updating soon)


End file.
